


Secret Admirer

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Secret Admirer

"You'll never guess what Michael got sent to the house yesterday" Emmett squealed giddily as he sat among his friends eating breakfast at the diner.

"A new rubber dildo from the house of dick collection" Brian teased…wrapping his arm around his best friend who sat beside him with a huge blush across his face. "Good choice Mikey…my personal favorite"

"No asshole" Michael laughed…blushing even deeper as he sunk deeper into Brian's embrace.

"A rare edition of Caption Astro that no one has ever seen before" Ted chirped up…ignoring the hateful glare that Brian was sending his way.

"Oh lord I wish" Michael laughed…picking up his fork as he took another bite of his pancakes. "What?" he giggled as he turned and caught Brian staring at him in a strange way.

"Nothing…" Brian said quickly as he too went back to his breakfast.

"Aren't the two of you going to even try and guess anymore?" Emmett asked frustrated that they were not playing the game as he would have like them too.

"Just fucking tell us so we can eat already" Brian bit out across the table…once again looking at Mikey as he sat next to him.

"A dozen red roses from a secret admirer" he sighed dreamily as he laid his head upon his hands with a far off look across his grinning face.

"Is that all" Brian shrugged off handedly.

"Is that all. Michael has a secret admirer" he rushed out with that same grin upon his face. "Someone that thinks that he is beautiful and hot and worth spending some serious money on" Emmett sighed again as he reached across the table and took Michael's hand into his own. "So do you have any idea at all who it might be from?"

"No…none" he replied truthfully…another blush raging across his face as he turned to his left and found Brian staring at him funny once again. "I know you think that I am pathetic" he giggled…his cheeks reddening even more. "I can't help it. I've never had anyone send me flowers before. I had to ask the delivery man three times if he had the right address when he delivered them"

"You really are pathetic Mikey" Brian laughed as he leaned over and kissed his radiant friend upon his smiling lips before turning back towards his breakfast with a small smile across his lips.

Day Two…

"I don't think that I have seen you this happy in a long time Mikey" Brian grinned…looking suspiciously at his giddy best friend as they sat around the same booth from the day before eating lunch.

"That's because he received another beautiful bouquet of flowers today" Emmett answered for the blushing lad as he tried to hide his face beneath his napkin. "Someone must really think he is special to send him flowers two days in a row. I never thought that I would say this about you honey…but I am so fucking jealous of you right now that I can't stand it"

"You really have no idea who might be sending them" Ted asked.

"No…not at all. I wish that I did" Michael sighed as he removed his head from his napkin as he laid his chin upon his hands…staring off into space with a huge grin upon his face.

"Probably someone that just wants to get into your pants" Brian attempted to joke…backing off at the dirty looks he received from all three men.

"Well I think that it is romantic honey" Emmett sighed yet again. "You deserve nothing but the best and once this dream man gets over his shyness I know that the two of you will be so happy together"

"Thanks Em…I hope your right" Michael said with a smile.

 

Day Three…

"Don't tell me another bouquet of flowers" Brian asked irritated as the group sat around a table at Woody's. Unable to speak all Michel could do was nod as he beamed from ear to ear.

"Just think it could be any of these men in this room" Emmett said as he scanned the hunky men in the room around them. "Who do you think that it is Michael?" he asked…his eye lingering on a blonde man who seemed to be checking out someone at the table around him. "What about him?" he nodded towards the gaping man with his head. All three men turned around to face the blushing man as he lowered his eyes in a game of cat and mouse…only to lift them again as he set his sights upon Michael.

Michael could feel his face redden as the man practically undressed him with his eyes…but it was nothing compared to it when the man stalked across the room and asked Michael to dance. "He doesn't want to dance with you" Brian barked…sending the man packing before he even had a chance to get his groove on.

"Jesus Christ…thanks Brian" Michael yelled…jerking his way from the table as he raced for the door.

"Mikey wait…" Brian called out after him…hindering his attempts to leave as he grabbed him by the elbow. "Come on…don't be mad Mikey"

"That could have been him. That could have been the man that has been sending me those flowers and you scared him away" Michael's yelling continued as he looked up at his best friend through angry eyes.

"Those flowers weren't from him" Brian rushed out…running his hand through his hair as he continued to stand before his raging best friend.

"How the hell do you know that?" Michael asked…his anger spinning out of control as Brian continued to stand before him tight lipped and with a strange look upon his face. 'Jesus Brian…what the hell is the matter with you? Why is it that every time a man shows any interest in me you start acting like some sort of freak?"

"I have to go" Brian returned tritely as he walked past Michael towards the front door.

"You know some people think that I am hot…even though you may not be one of them" Michael cried out in pure frustration as he walked back to the table and his remaining friends.

"You have no idea what I think" Brain spoke to himself as he stood outside of Woody's…a cigarette hanging from his lips as he practically ran towards his car.

 

Day Four…

"Well it seems that not only does Mr. Right have good taste in men…but he has money to burn as well" Emmett explained as he placed the two huge bouquets that Michael had received earlier that day from his secret admirer. "I mean there vases alone run about fifty dollars a piece and four dozen red roses…well we won't even go into how much they cost. And yet here you sit with the biggest frown upon your face after your dream man has delivered yet again" he teased as he sat upon the sofa beside a pouting Michael.

"It's just fucking Brian…" Michael responded crossly…falling backwards against the back of the sofa.

"What did he do now?" Emmett asked…not really caring as he fidgeted with one of the vases of flowers.

"Nothing…" was his reply as he crossed his arms over his chest heavily. "It's just that I am tired of trying to find someone…only to have Brian run him away every chance he gets. I mean…he's been acting so strange lately…even strange for him" he piped up at the look Emmett had given him. "It's like one minute he being more attentive…sweeter…spending more time with me" he went on confused. "And then the next he is back to being Brian and I am left out in the cold"

"That's because you let him" Emmett spoke truthfully as he focused his full attention on his friend. "You need to forget about Brian and focus on something else…or someone else…like Mr. Wonderful here" he laughed…picking up a rose and placing it under Michael's nose. "Who ever this man is he is crazy in love with you Michael and you just have to make the decision to not allow Brian to @#%$ it up for you once he decides to make himself known"

"I know…your right" Michael agreed as he took the rose and inhaled its beautiful scent. "I need to talk to Brian" he went on…jumping off of the couch and he grabbed his jacket and raced for the door.

"Oh Jesus…" Emmett sighed into the empty room as he picked up the rose that Michael had dropped onto the sofa and he made his way into his bedroom.

"Brian…are you here" Michael called out into the apparently empty loft after letting himself in when no one answered his knocking. "Brian are you…" the ringing of his cell phone caught his attention from his desk across the room. "Brian your phone" he called again…rushing across the room as he picked it up before whoever was on the other end hung up. "Brian Kinney's phone" he spoke into the phone…picking up a pen in ready for the incoming message.

"Hello Mr. Kinney" a women's voice spoke from across the line. "This is Samantha Jackson from Liberty Florist…just calling to verify your delivery for tomorrow"

"Um…ok" Michael said with a shaky voice as he waited for the lady to continue.

"Three dozen red roses to be sent to Michael Novotny…address…" the women continued as she verified the delivery address. "Who ever this Michael is he must be one very special man to deserve such beautiful flowers and…" he didn't hear the rest and he didn't need to as he hung up the phone…falling into a nearby chair before his legs gave out on him.

"Who the hell was that?" Brian questioned from across the room as he exited his bedroom freshly showered.

At first Michael could only stare at his friend…confused and lost in thought as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "Liberty Florist just calling to verify your delivery of three dozen red roses to…to me tomorrow" he stammered on the last line as he contained to gape at that man whose mouth was hanging open in blind shock. The silence was deafening as the two men continued to stare at each other from across the room…each afraid to speak or move out of fear of what was about to happen next. "Those flowers were from you?" But…but why?" he continued with is line of questioning when Brian didn't answer him.

"What can't a friend send roses to his best friend?" Brian finally responded snappily as he ignored the stunned looks coming from Michael. With quick steps he walked into the kitchen for a much needed drink…unable to handle the looks coming from him.

"No…no" Michael spoke…pulling himself from out of the chair as he made he way into the kitchen were Brian seemed to be trying to hide. "You don't just send eight huge bouquets of red roses to your best friend with cards with them signed by a secret admirer" he went on braver then he felt as he stood toe to toe with a grim faced Brian. "Are you…are you trying to tell me something?" he asked…his bravery diminishing quickly as he tried to force Brian to look at him in the eye before speaking. "Please Brian…if your trying to tell me something you have my full attention now"

"Jesus…I was just trying to make you feel better since your break up with David" he bit out…refusing to look Michael in the eyes for he knew that all lies would be reveled within their depths once he did. "Trying to prove to you that you were hot and to get you out of the rut you had fallen in…and it worked. You were feeling more secure and that man from last night could sense it. It brought the smile back to your face didn't it?" he went on with his web of lies as he turned and jerked a bottle of water from out of the fridge. "So it worked…and…"

"Yeah…it worked" Michael replied sadly as he turned and began to walk towards the front door. "Good for you Brian…you did your good deed for the week…helping out your sad and pathetic best friend…congratulations"

Brian watched as he made his way towards the door…shoulders slunk back…head hanging low. "Mikey…" he spoke in a near silent whisper afraid to let Michael leave….but too petrified to ask him to stay. He wanted to take it back…take back all the lies he had just spoken and tell him the truth of his heart. He wanted to declare his love…to kiss him senseless just to prove how much he loved him…but yet he continued to stand there unmoving. Closing his eyes he listened to the scraping of metal as the door of the loft was slide open…listened as the footsteps that belonged to the greatest love of his life walk away from him. With each echo his heart died a bit more until he felt that he could not breath any longer. "Mikey…wait" he finally found the voice to cry out as he ran across the expanse of the loft…pulling him into his arms before he had a chance to speak…before he had a chance to leave. With lightening speed he covered the stunned and unmoving lips of his hopeful lover…but they didn't remain dormant for long. He could feel the very life rolling through his veins as he felt the familiar warmth of Mikey's love surround him as Michael finally gave into the kiss whole heartedly.

They had never shared a kiss like that before. It was a kiss of forgiveness… a kiss of the unknown and as they finally broke apart for life giving air it became clear to both of them that it was a kiss of promise. Many kisses were shared that night as they gave into their needs of making love. Neither knew what the future held for them….neither knew if a relationship between the two of them was feasible. However…as they continued to make love to each other's bodies…little by little the doubt lifted at the realization that they were exactly where the were supposed to be. After twenty years of friendship and undeniable love there was no other place for them to be besides deep within the heart and the soul of the ones that they loved unlike any others.

The End…


End file.
